Yami's Reaction
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yami wakes up and can't sense Yugi's presence. He is fearful for his young friend's life, and then, he finds a strange note...


Okay, hi people, I'm Rogue1979. I used to be Roguex1979, but my account was shut down and all my stories taken off, and no one has said why, can't find out how to find out either! Probably, someone didn't like one of my fics and reported me.

So, I have started to upload my fics again, one by one, chapter by chapter. Obviously, if you were a fan of my work before, you'll just be reading everything again, but keep a look out for new fics as well! You don't HAVE to review my old fics if you don't want to (but it would make me so happy).

If you have never read my fics and are new to my work, enjoy!

Also, if you read my fics and didn't like them and you reported me, please rather email me and advise, because I would like to know exactly what caused offence. I always labelled my fics appropriately and put warnings in them, so if you didn;t like, you shouldn't have read.

Anyway, on with the fic.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Yami's Reaction**

Yami opened his eyes, his head aching. He groaned as he sat up, and found himself in Yugi's bedroom. _That's strange,_ he thought. _I don't usually wake up in Yugi's bedroom._ He was right. Usually, Yugi took control of the body at night, and he usually slept inside the puzzle when necessary, but this was different. Something didn't feel right.

_Yugi?_ Yami tried the mind link he had with the smaller boy. There was no answer. _Yugi!_ he tried more desperately. Again, there was nothing.

In fact, he couldn't even sense Yugi's young spirit within him anymore. _Oh no!_ Yami felt dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes searched the small bedroom wildly and eventually fell on the Puzzle, which was sitting on the table beside the bed. His eyes grew wider. He shouldn't even here! If Yugi and the Puzzle were separated, the Pharaoh couldn't exist, certainly not in solid form.

Yami pinched himself. It hurt. He was definitely solid and felt pain. He swung his legs off the bed and noticed his attire for the first time. He wasn't wearing Yugi's usual clothes, but instead he wore a baggy shirt, blue jeans and white socks. It added to his confusion.

He grabbed the puzzle and put it on immediately. _Yugi?_ Nothing.

Yami tried to rack his brains to figure out what had happened. He thumped his hand against his head in an attempt to knock the fuzziness out so he could think clearly. For some reason, the last few days had been a blur. Yugi hadn't let him out of the Puzzle, very often saying something about a surprise and he didn't want Yami to know about it. So he'd been confined to the Puzzle and his soul room, but now, he was out and Yugi was nowhere, not in his mind.

Yami tried to delve into the Puzzle and was surprised to find it was a struggle and even more surprised to find it empty. Even the stairways and mazes of his mind were less complicated, but there was no sign of Yugi.

'Yugi!' he shouted out loud. He dropped to his knees and began to panic. He hadn't felt this way since Dartz had stolen Yugi's soul. He felt so alone and empty. He hugged the Puzzle to his chest so hard until one of the corners dug into him. 'Yugi,' he said again, more quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

What had happened? Had he been so confined that he hadn't been able to protect Yugi from something? Where were the others as well? Why hadn't Yugi asked for help? So many questions, but he no answers.

The tears were flowing freely now, and he looked around the room again. It all looked pretty normal. Yugi's homework was even on the table, a maths problem in the middle of being solved. Yami wiped his face and got up.

It was then he noticed a steaming cup of something next the bed and a note underneath. He lifted the cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate and picked up the note.

_Here is a drink to calm your nerves._

_I'm sure you're confused._

_When you are ready, come down to the living room._

Don't worry, everything is fine. – Yugi 

Yami read the note a few times and then absent-mindedly put the drink to his lips. It was warming and slid down his throat pleasantly. Yami thought it _must_ be chocolate, although he'd never had the pleasure of drinking it hot like this, only cold in a milkshake.

He felt his panic lifting and as he finished the sweet drink, he dropped the note and made his way out of Yugi's bedroom and down to the living room, still holding the mug.

When he entered the room, he saw balloons and streamers and all Yugi's friends. When they saw him, they all jumped up and yelled 'SURPRISE'. Yami was taken aback, not really understanding what was going on. Confetti was thrown over him and several streamers too. They landed in his hair, but he was too aghast to notice.

'What's going on?' he asked. He saw Joey, Téa, Duke, Tristan, Marik and Bakura, but no Yugi.

'It's a surprise party!' Téa said walking over to him. She linked her arm around his and led him into the room.

'I don't understand. Where's Yugi?'

'Come sit down, it will all be explained soon.'

Yami was sat next to Joey and Tristan. Joey was beaming so broadly and Tristan lightly punched him on the shoulder, laughing. He looked over at Duke and Bakura who were staring at him with smiles on their faces as well.

Yami smiled weakly, simply because all their joy was infectious. 'Please, everyone. I need to know what's going on. Why can I not sense Yugi?'

'We're separate people now,' a voice from the doorway came. Yami turned to see Yugi standing leaning up against the doorframe. He was also solid.

'But…how?' Yami stammered.

Yugi laughed. 'That's the surprise!'

'Happy 'You've Got Your Own Body', Yami!' everyone chimed.

'What?' Yami stared at them opened mouthed.

'Careful,' Joey said. 'You might start catching flies with that thing.'

Yami immediately closed his mouth. He watched as Yugi sauntered into the room and Tristan moved so that he could join them on the couch. He felt as Yugi's knee lightly bashed against his own. 'This is…not possible…'

'It is! We've been running around like mad people for days trying to get this prepared for you! Marik and Ishizu helped.' Yugi's eyes were wider than usual with excitement.

'But, what has happened?'

'You've got your own body,' Bakura said. 'It's only temporary though. So you can enjoy a bit of life instead of being stuck in that Puzzle all day and only coming out when Yugi needs you.'

'It was a spell,' Marik explained. 'It created a corporeal body for you in your own likeness…which always did look like Yugi anyway…and then another spell put your spirit inside. The only side effect is that it only lasts a few weeks.'

'We thought that after everything you've done for the world that you should enjoy yourself before you got off to Egypt to seek your memories,' Téa said brightly.

'So, time's a wastin'!' Joey said jumping up. 'Let's eat some cake and go show the Pharaoh what Domino has to offer us teens!'

'Right!' The crowd rushed off into the kitchen to cut the cake, leaving Yugi and Yami alone together.

'So, how do you feel?' Yugi asked.

'A little overwhelmed,' Yami said. 'I can feel everything, something that I haven't done for a long time. Even when I would manifest in your body, I still felt detached from the situation, as if I were simply guiding your own actions rather than making them myself.' He turned to look at Yugi in the face. 'I never thought I would be able to look at you directly.' He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. 'This is amazing.'

Yugi smiled and leaned into the affectionate touch. 'Well, it's our pleasure. As Téa said, you deserve some fun time, really.'

'Well, it would be fun to play my own duel.'

'That can be arranged.' Yugi suddenly jumped up. 'Kaiba is going to freak out! He'll be questioning his sanity for months after he sees you and I standing next to each other.'

Yami laughed. 'He may not question my existence after this.'

Joey and the others returned with pieces of cake, with a big slice especially for Yami as well as glasses of milk. Everyone wolfed down their cake and Yami watched inquisitively, but happy. His friends had come through for him and now intended to make his few weeks in his own body as enjoyable as possible. He looked at each one in turn and silently thanked Yugi. Yugi turned to look at him, as if sensing his thoughts and smiled.

For the first time, Yami ate a slice of cake, and he thought it was excellent.

END

* * *


End file.
